


The Dead Hand Dream

by CrystalDragonette



Series: Linked Universe [8]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Legend is a good friend, Malon mentioned, Nightmares, i'm sorry Navi lovers, wind just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Time has a nightmare about a time from his childhood adventure. Wind and Legend are there to help
Relationships: Legend & Time (Linked Universe), Navi (Legend of Zelda) & Time (Linked Universe), Time & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Dead Hand Dream

Sweat poured down his face as he looked around, shaking. He knew this had to be a dream, just had to be. He was younger, and in front of him, stuck a hand out of the ground. 

The Dead Hand. 

It was dead. He knew it was dead. He killed both of them. 

Why.

Why was he here?

This… this had to be a dream.

It just had to be. 

"You can do it!"

He spun around and stared at the small fairy in front of him, felt himself tear up.

"Link? It's okay! I'm here with you!"

By the Goddesses, he wishes that were true. Slowly, he cups his hands around Navi and brings her to his face, pressing his forehead against her.

"I love you, Navi…"

"I love you too…" 

A sob ripped through him as a hand grabbed him from behind. He remembered this. Remember the pain. 

He reached down, grabbing his little sword, ready to strike when a hand rushes past him, grabbing Navi.

"NO!"

He jerks awake, panting and wheezing slightly. Sweat drips down his face far too quickly only for him to realize he was crying.

"Time?" A soft voice next to him questions.

He jerks to the side opposite of the voice only to see Wind sitting there, hand reached out. By the Goddesses, did he wake him up?

No… Judging from the slight bags under his eyes he hasn't been asleep at all. 

Wind suddenly lunges forward and wraps his arms around Time. At first, Time tenses, not used to the contact but then he wraps his arms around the boy, holding him close. 

He can feel his shoulders shaking, knows he's crying again.

"You don't have to be strong all the time," Wind whispers. "We're here for you…"

He's wrong Time thinks. I have to be strong, for all of you…

Footsteps making their way to them and Time looks up, seeing Legend kneeling down with two mugs in his hands. 

Time gently pushes Wind to sit by him before he wipes his face.

"Come on, old man. Wild taught me how to make this."

Part of him perked up. It was bound to be good then.

Wind takes his first, blowing on it with a smile, and when Time takes his own mug, he blinks.

"Hot chocolate with a bit of honey. It's made from Lon Lon Milk." Legend sits by him, slightly pressing against his side uncharacteristically. "I doubt I make it as good as him, but he always makes it for me when I have nightmares." 

Legend almost sounds bitter at that. Time reaches over and ruffles his hair. "Thank you… both of you."

Wind beams at him as Legend nods, going back to watching over the camp.

Time gently blows on his hot chocolate before taking a sip and he felt as if his insides were being warmed. It was good. Really good. Almost as good as Malon's. 

He closed his eye and continued to drink, never falling back asleep, but pulled into a sense of calm that left him relaxed.

By morning Wind was asleep against his side and he and Legend were talking about the next move they should make. All in all, Time felt happy and content with his boys around him.


End file.
